


Teach Me More

by ForeverInIdle



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, First Kiss, First Meet, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Noor and Britt canon next chapter, SO MUCH FLUFF, idk how to tag, lesbian Noor au, smut to come, tutor Robbe au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInIdle/pseuds/ForeverInIdle
Summary: Robbe doesn’t want to tutor Sander but says yes because he can’t say no to the boy. A boy he just met that’s already turning his world upside down.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Teach Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment :) let me know what you think so far!!

Here it was, my sexual awakening, I never knew what that meant until now. Like what even is a sexual awakening? Have I been asleep and now I'm awake but like sexually? Has sex been this universal thing but I was the only one not getting it?

But here he stands, the reason I'm second-guessing every decision I've ever made sexually, my first kiss, the first time a girl touched me or I touched one, the first guy I kissed, realizing I was gay. None of them mattered now because at this moment, standing in front of me is the reason I'm ready to risk it all, ready to give my entire world over to—

"Hello?" He waves his hand pulling me out of my trance, "I said I needed a tutor to revise my paper, is this not the tutoring center?"

"Uh, yep it is sorry," Get it the fuck together Robbe! "We're all out of tutors for the day though, come back tomorrow morning"

"Can't you do it?" How do I say no to the most beautiful boy I have ever seen? Has anyone ever even said no to him? I bet not, with those green eyes just pulling whatever they want out of me, and smooth lips I'm trying my hardest not to fucking stare at

"Who me?" I shake my head like a maniac, "sorry I'm a pretty shit tutor, I'm sure someone else is better with whatever subject you need help with"

"You don't even know what subject it is yet," he says confused, "it's history— American History"

"Oh yeah, nope I don't know anything about American history, who even discovered America? Some guy named Bill" I shrug, "I don't know." Jesus, am I doing too much? I kind of just want him to leave, I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't ready for this god of a man to walk in here and make me so incoherent, fuck he's hot!

His brows furrow in confusion, "how did you get this job?"

"Dumb luck," I chuckle nervously

"Ok um guess I'll come back tomorrow then," he walks away looking back to look at me before shutting the door behind him.

"What the fuck was that?" My boss Ellie walks out of her office asking, groaning I slowly disintegrate to the floor, laying on my back I stare at the ceiling regretting every decision I've ever made. "Have you ever spoken to a human being before?"

"That boy wasn't human," I shake my head in disbelief, "he was created in some lab, I'm convinced."

"Robbe you're a freshman with one of the highest marks at this university, and you just told another student that a guy named Bill discovered America. Get it together dude" she sighs walking away leaving me on the floor to bask in my shame.

Robbe IJzermans you dumb little boy, have you never seen a hot person before? Sure that guy walked, dressed, and looked like every dream you've ever had but you had a chance at being normal and you forked it, and for what? The least you could've done was get his name dummy.

Finishing up my day I drag myself home, avoiding homework I stand in the kitchen staring at my side of the cabinet trying to figure out what I should have for dinner. I can't get this boy's hair out of my head. His blond locks and perfect quaff was going to be my demise, I hope I never have to see that guy again, I can't go through that a second time.

"Anyone home?!" I hear Noor yell from the front door

"I'm here!" I answer from the kitchen

"Hey, Robbe are you hungry I brought dinner... and a friend." A friend? Noor walks into the kitchen with a pizza box, "hey—" she greets and as I'm about to reply my heart stops— and I mean stops completely, because not so far behind her is him, the blond boy that stole my heart.

I freeze in fear and Noor stares at me as I stare at the pair of green eyes standing behind her shocked to see me. "Robbe this is my friend Sander from the art department, Sander this is Robbe one of my roommates"

"This can't be happening," I mumble to myself finally breaking eye contact

"You know him?" Sander looks at Noor

"You're asking me if I know someone I just told you I'm living with?"

"No, he's the guy I was telling you about on the way here"

"The cute weirdo tutor who wouldn't revise your history paper?"

"Yeah him!" Sander points at me

"Cute?" I repeat the only word I registered, "you called me cute?"

"I also called you a weirdo," he says to me then looks at Noor, "he said that Bill discovered America"

"Who's Bill?" Noor asks me and I shrug

"Robbe if you didn't want to be my tutor you could've just said so"

"I didn't— it's not that— you just came in and..." I stammer until Noor walks closer placing her hand on my shoulder

"You ok buddy?"

"I have to go!" I rush out of the kitchen charging for my room.

Wow how could I have mistaken this for what it was, this wasn't a sexual awakening, this was a full-blown gay panic, or maybe it's both... it's definitely both.

Not only did I lose my shit at school now I'm home still losing my shit because of this guy, this beautiful guy I've seen twice in one day like some sort of sign from God himself.

What are you trying to tell me? Just say it!

It's him isn't it— _he's the one_

Sighing defeated I drop in bed, I'm just going to stay here until I die or the world ends, this way I don't ever have to run into that ever again and freak out as bad as I have.

As I lay there my mind wonders to him calling me cute, I smile at the thought. How could he think I'm cute? Has he looked in a mirror, if I looked like that I don't know how I'd react, I'd probably let it go to my head. I bet it's gone to his head

Sander's probably a bad boy, sure looks like one, and I'd be absolutely crazy to even think about ever falling for him... even though I kind of already am. But what did I expect? It's so fucking cliché to fall for the guy being an obvious bad boy, still, why does he make it look so effortless? I have to know. Reaching in my pocket I take out my phone heading straight to Instagram, finding Noor's page I click on the people she follows and type in Sander. Of course nothing pops up, it wouldn't be that easy. Going to the pictures she's been tagged in, I carefully scroll until I spot a head of white hair. Clicking on the picture I slowly examine him, his dark eyebrows, pretty green eyes that shine because of the flash. His smile is ethereal, those teeth— it's just all too much. Oh god how does he do it?

Tapping on the picture it pops up, his username...

_@earthlingoddity_

Sitting up I adjust myself on my bed as I shamelessly scroll through Sander's Instagram, I wasn't really sure what to expect but it's all very cryptic. Random pictures of stairs and broken records, it's all so strange yet somehow very much him. He's strange I know that much, so I'm not surprised by his page.

This guy is Noor's friend and for some reason, she decided today of all days to bring him over, if I don't figure out how to not act like an idiot in front of Sander, I might as well just drop out now.

—

"He was like this big macho looking guy, and I wanted him to look at me so bad Robbe," Milan talks while we eat breakfast together at the table. "Anyway I basically stared at him in fear until he finally looked over and smiled"

"Wait he smiled back?" I ask

"Who smiled back?" We're interrupted when Noor walks in, quickly looking away I grab my cup of orange juice bringing it to my lips, but girl doesn't miss a beat. "So someone lost their mind yesterday," she stands next to me looking down at me, as my eyes wander in suspicion.

"What?" Milan asks confused, "what are we talking about?"

"This one met my friend Sander yesterday and basically word vomited a bunch of nonsense... like a cute weirdo," she smiles looking back at me.

"Your friend Sander?" I look at Milan as he's thinking, finally putting the cup down before I get a chance to answer Milan gasps, "oh! Hot guy with the bleached hair?" Noor nods and they chuckle, "oh Robbe" Milan looks at me, "I totally get it, I freaked out too when I first met him"

Laughing at the top of her lungs Noor walks to the fridge, "oh yeah I took him to your job, and this fool couldn't make him a simple Manhattan, because he was shaking so bad." 

Rolling his eyes while Noor's back is turned to us Milan says, "In my defense what kind of 21-year-old orders a Manhattan at a bar, he's a sexy weirdo."

Noor turns with a grin, "sexy weirdo... cute weirdo" she points to me.

"All right" I finally speak up, "I might have panicked a little yesterday, but that was only because he caught me off guard at the tutoring center. You guys know I'm usually cooler than that... but Sander he's— he's like..."

"A walking daydream?" Noor ask

"He's like when you stare at a piece of art for too long and you get lost, and forget absolutely everything—"

"Stop Milan you made it weird," Noor lightly taps him

"Whatever I just know it won't happen again, I've gotten it out of my system." Yeah right, Robbe they can see right through you.

"Hope you mean that, some people from our department are having a spray paint night at an abandoned warehouse this weekend, want to come?"

"Can't I'm working,"

"Wasn't asking you Milan shush," she looks at me with a grin coming close waiting for an answer

"What are you up to?" I stare at Noor knowing her too well

With her messy morning bangs all in the way, her eyes leave mine as she goes on, "maybe someone asked me to make sure you'd be there"

"Who Senne and Zoe?" I ask clueless

"Are Senne and Zoe in the same department as me Robbe?" I shrug and she continues, "he said to give him a chance he really needs help with his paper, and needs you to help him"

"Why me? There are so many other tutors at the center that are better than me"

"He doesn't want them, Robbe, he wants you..."

Hearing Milan's coos and Noor's sneaky smile, I stand up "I have to go to class," I say before abandoning my breakfast on the table and making my way out of the kitchen.

I'm Robbe IJzermans I know what I'm about, and I don't need some guy messing with my head. Tutoring Sander would be such a bad idea not after how stupid I acted yesterday, how do I admit the effects this guy has on me? Someone who's supposed to be a complete stranger, but it's like I already know him. If I have met him in other universes, I hope those Robbe's were chiller than I was.

Making it through my 2 morning classes, I meet my friends at the nearby skate park, "what's up boys?" I walk up to them with my skateboard in hand

"Yo Robbe you missed it! Jenny Adkins was here earlier skating, and guess who finally got her number?" Jens says and I turn to Moyo who's getting ready to boast

"No shit?" I ask him

"Who do you take me for? Of course, I got that shit I'm Moyo fucking Makadi—"

"The pussy magnet," Aaron adds and they all laugh high fiving each other.

"Robbe you still want me to video you skating?"

"Yeah," I take off my bag and jacket, heading for the halfpipe I prepare then take off.

Here's the thing— for most of my life I haven't had control over much, not with my parents, or my sexuality, but this? Skating was my element and I loved it. Being airborne and doing tricks to hear my friends cheer under me, it was all gaslighting I know but it still fuels me. I love this shit.

As I'm on top of the ramp and I see my friends phones pointed at me, skating down heading for the other side of the ramp my eyes picks up a flash of white hair in the distance. Not focusing on what I'm doing I scan the area again spotting him, camera against his face pointing it right in my direction.

"Robbe!" My name is screamed and before I can realize what's happening I'm face-planting against the ramp.

"Fuck," I groan grabbing my nose

"Yo are you ok?" Jens and the boys rush to help me stand up, "that was so crazy look"

They all watch the video while I look around to see if the camera boy is still there, but not a white hair or camera in sight.

Was that really him? Taking pictures of me... maybe I'm just seeing things. I need to get it together.

After we each take turns skating I say, "Guys I'm starving, are we getting lunch?" They all agree and as we grab our stuff my phone goes off in my pocket. Pulling it out I open a text from Ellie "fuck" I mumble, "I have to go to work"

"Right now?" Moyo asks

"I thought you didn't have to until 4," Aaron asks

"I don't but Ellie said she needs me, I'll text you guys ok" rushing off I head back to campus on my skateboard.

Staring down at my palm as I ride my skateboard I see scrapes from my fall on the ramp, I've had worse, I never mind the tiny cuts. Riding all the way to the tutoring center building, I walk in to find people scattered at desks with tutors. Heading to Ellie's office I knock before walking in.

Opening the door I'm stopped when I see who's sitting there facing her, "hey," Ellie grins. "Remember him?" Sander turns to look at me with a smug smile, "he still needs help with his paper"

"Where's Silvia? I already have 2 people to tutor"

"She couldn't come in, and your sessions aren't until later. Sander needs someone to revise his paper now," I can feel him staring at me but I'm trying my best to keep my eyes on Ellie. "Look it's already written all you have to do is—"

"I know what I have to do," I walk over and take his paper from her. Walking back to the door I stop and turn to Sander, "are you coming?"

"Thanks," he smiles at Ellie before following me out.

I can feel him staring behind me as I head for an empty round table with 2 chairs, putting his paper on the table I drop everything on the floor and take off my jacket. Doing the same Sander sits down and pulls his chair a little closer to me.

I could start with the paper I mean I'm staring right at it, and I already have questions, but I just need to know. "How'd you get here so fast?" I look at him and he shakes his head confused, "I saw you at the park earlier taking pictures?"

"Park?" Sander questions

You faker! He's such a freaking faker! "That wasn't you then? At the skate park taking pictures of me, causing me to fall"

"Are you ok?" His eyes move from mine to my nose, "that fall looked gnarly"

Smiling I look down at his paper and say, "it's weird we just met yesterday and we keep running into each other."

"It's almost as if someone was doing it on purpose," his deep voice replies, and I look back at him. Sander's green eyes give a serious stare and I'm left with nothing to say. Speechless, this beautiful fucking boy is leaving me speechless.

Swallowing I pick up the paper and ask, "American History, right?"

He nods, "it's about the civil war." Great, nothing like none Americans discussing topics that are too American.

"Yeah I picked that up," I've already read the first page while this was happening. "Um, so your focus is on—"

"The secession," Sander cuts me off, "I decided to focus on that instead of the obvious."

We look at each other and I say, "ok but slavery would've been an easy A."

"Very true, but who likes things easy?" His smile will probably be the death of me, Jesus Christ I can feel myself coming undone.

Breaking our prolonged eye contact I continue, "If your paper is about the southern secession, then you have to change your title." It literally says _The Secession Of Confederate America_

"What's wrong with it?" He shrugs asking

"Sander talking about confederate America is talking about the people who fought for slavery, which isn't focusing on the secession itself."

"The paper focuses on many topics Robbe you haven't even read it yet... I don't want to talk about this anymore." Sliding the paper away from us he leans a bit closer, "did Noor talk to you about spray painting night on Saturday?"

Sitting back in my seat so our faces won't be too close, I reply "yeah she did"

"We're doing it on garbage trucks, and I'll be there taking pictures." Sander looks at me waiting for me to say something but I come up empty, "you're coming, right?"

"I don't know I'll probably be studying or something"

"Such a scholar" Sander smiles, "fair enough... how about a drink at mines tomorrow night?"

"Wait you're seeing me today and possibly on Saturday, but that's not enough?"

"If it were up to me Robbe I'd want to wake up next to you, so you're the first thing I see every day." Jesus how does he just say things like that, what a tease

Just pivot Robbe, focus on the paper.

—

"...Okay love you too mama," as I'm hanging up I hear a knock on my bedroom door, "yeah?" I answer throwing my phone next to me

Noor walks in dressed, "hey I'm leaving for Sander's soon, are you coming?"

"Yes actually," I start to get off my bed

"Yeah?" She questions "that was easier than I thought, I was ready to beg"

"I need to talk to Sander about his paper anyway so..."

as I'm tying my shoes Noor asks, "so you decided to help him then?"

"If you can call it that," I answer grabbing my jacket and his paper from my desk.

Sander Driesen is a phony and I'm prepared to tell him off.

I ride on the back of Noor's Vespa as she heads to Sander's. All I know about his place is that he's roommates with Senne De Smet, who's dating my high school friend Zoe, and she lives there too.

When we get there Noor knocks and Zoe opens the door, "Hey guys!" She smiles greeting us. Her and Noor share kisses then she hugs me, "where have you been Robbe? It's been weeks"

"Here and there busy with school," we all step in and she shuts the door

"How's Milan?" Zoe asks

"He's great," Noor answers

"Driving us crazy," I add. Following Zoe to the living room, she and Noor sit as they begin to chat. While I'm standing there I hear talking in the distance and decide to follow the voices, when I reach the kitchen I find Senne and Sander opening beers and chatting.

"Hey Robbe," Senne greets seeing me first and Sander turns to face me, I can tell he wasn't expecting me by the smile that grows on his face.

"Hey, _ça va_?" I ask Senne

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm good" I reply. Taking a couple of beers from the counter Senne walks past me leaving us alone in the kitchen.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Sander picks up a bottle offering it to me, "beer?"

Remembering what's in my hand I walk to the counter next to him putting his paper down, "why did you lie about needing help with your paper? It's completely fine"

"I didn't say I needed help, I said it needed revision"

"You made it seem so important and wasted my time, time I could've spent helping other people"

"I didn't waste anything Robbe, you were at the park playing with your friends— did you come here to yell at me or to have a drink?"

"To yell at you... but I'll take the drink too." Reaching out I finally take the bottle from him

"So how was your day?" He asks as I watch him walk to the table sitting and turning to me. Fuck he looks so effortlessly good in just a sweater, dark jeans, and docs.

"Fine..." I stop staring when he notices and take a sip of my beer, "you?"

He shrugs, "it was pretty shit... but for some odd reason it just got a thousand times better," he grins. Sander's eyes slowly scan me up and down, I've never felt so exposed before. When his eyes meet mine again he sees that I saw him do that, and he quickly shifts in his seat asking, "do you want to sit down?" Sander offers the chair across the little kitchen table

"We should probably join the others,"

"They won't miss us for a minute, come sit" too freaked to move I look down at my beer unsure of what to do. "Please," he asks softly, and without thinking I just walk to the chair sitting down.

Looking at each other with our arms resting on the table I look down at his hands and make three observations. They're big, possibly the most attractive pair of hands I've ever seen, and they're stained with paint.

"You paint?" I ask

Nodding Sander replies, "I study visual art so I do a little bit of everything." After answering my question Sander asks one, "do you like music, Robbe?"

"I do"

"What about Bowie? Do you like David Bowie?"

Shaking my head, "I'm not really familiar"

"What?! No way!" he jumps standing up, walking to the counter he picks up a portable speaker bringing it to the table. "David Bowie is the best you have to listen to at least one song"

"Okay," I nod prepared to hear whatever has him so excited.

After a few he starts playing a song and immediately bobs his head along to the beat, "this is Under Pressure, I love this one."

As I sit there watching him dance along to the music, Sander unexpectedly starts singing the words, his eyes look back at me as he sings every word to Under Pressure, a song I've never heard of but love each lyric his pretty lips utters.

Taking a big chug of my beer I avert my eyes trying to not fall deeper for his sly charms, I can't tell what this guy's about but for a lot of very obvious reasons I was falling for him. I can't do that though, fall for a guy who looks like he only breaks hearts not love them.

"Finally!" I hear a voice at the entrance of the kitchen and we turn, "I found you!" I watch a pretty girl with long flowing blonde hair walk over to Sander. Kissing him on the lips I can tell it caught him by surprise

"Britt hey, what are you doing here?"

"Zoe invited me" she grins with her fingers already in his hair, his pretty, cloud-like hair I'd kill to touch. "Someone must've forgotten about me," she leans to him again planting another kiss, on his cheek this time. "It's ok I forgive you"

"Hey guys come on we're starting Pictionary," Noor walks in saying, and I quickly stand not wanting to witness another second of that. "Also grab more beers"

We all gather in the living area, I sit next to Zoe and Senne. Noor, Sander, and Britt are on a couch together

Looking at the empty coffee table between us I ask, "where's the stuff for Pictionary?"

"I lied " Noor replies with a cheeky smile, "we're playing never have I ever," I watch the words come out of her dark red-stained lips.

Groaning I roll my eyes, "every time with this"

"Hush you love it" she winks at me, "I'll start and remember let's keep it dirty," she raises her eyebrows at us all. "Never have I ever done it in a car," Zoe and Senne drinks, which surprises no one.

It's Sander's turn and we all wait for him, looking right at me I see a smile appear in his face as he asks, "never have I ever posted videos of myself on YouTube in high school"

Fuck me of course he knows about those, such a stalker. Taking a drink he looks pleased with himself and Noor says, "I said keep it dirty... your turn Britt"

"Um," she twirls her pretty blonde hair thinking, "never have I ever done it with a girl."

Noor, Sander, and Senne drinks. They all look at me when it's my turn, and I try to remember Noor's keep it dirty rule. Once I have one I say, "never have I ever done it at school..."

And of course everyone drinks but me, "wow this deserves a storytime" Noor reacts. "You guys I get," she points at Zoe, and Senne then turns to Sander, "how? When? Where?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sander says quietly as he quickly looks at me then looking away

"It was with me" Britt reveals cheerfully, "last semester in his studio"

Noor gasps, "you dirty dog you were given that studio for art"

"Sex is a form of art, that's what he always says." Britt looks at the embarrassed pretty boy sitting next to her, "right babe?"

"Right," Sander quietly replied with a nod then taking a sip of his beer.

"Zoe and I had sex in the car parked at school, does that count?"

"Senne!" She hits him, "they don't need to know that!" I'll admit that one shocked me a little, didn't think Zoe would ever do something like that, but at the same time I get it.

Feeling awkward and out of place without a story to tell I say "I have to go use the bathroom," and stand up walking out of the room as the conversation continues.

Standing in their alone for a second I try to think of a way to escape, no it's not easy being in a room with this guy and trying to stay calm, but to be in a room with him and his girlfriend will definitely be the end of me if I stay. So I seriously need to get the fuck out of here.

Flushing the toilet as if I used it and washing my hands I step out in the hall about to head back to the living room, when I hear Sander's voice from the kitchen. "He hates me already"

"No, he doesn't Sander relax," Noor's hushed voice replies

"Yes he does, he won't even look at me, he doesn't have anything nice to say to me, and to make matters worse Britt is here"

"He doesn't know you dude, just give him a chance to get to know you more"

"I know... but he won't even give me a chance and I'm trying"

"Well try harder Sander!" I hear footsteps and quickly rush away before I'm caught.

Were they talking about me? What does it matter if I like him? But am I being mean to him? I wasn't trying to be mean I just know if I don't control myself I'll fall for him, it's happening already. I don't want to have feelings for a straight guy especially not one who looks like him, so painfully attractive yet so unattainable. Sander's living in a world where he probably gets whatever he wants, I just figured one person trying to be null around him wouldn't hurt.

"All right who's ready for round 2?" Noor walks out standing next to me, I turn to her and catch Sander in my periphery. She hands me a beer then walk back to the couch

"Actually I'm heading out," I put the beer down grabbing my jacket, Noor stands about to walk to me and I stop her, "don't worry I'll walk"

"You sure?"

Nodding I look at Senne and Zoe, "bye guys," they wave and I turn not bothering with Britt.

Everyone including me stares at Sander as he puts on his jacket, walking to the door he opens it then looks at me, "come" he gestures with his head for me to go through the door.

Gulping confused I follow anyway and head towards the door, not bothering to say bye to anyone Sander follows me out then shuts it.

Are you confused too because what the hell? "What are you doing?" I ask thrown by his lax attitude

"There's no point in staying if you're not there"

Scoffing I reply, "but you live there, Sander"

"I know" he nods causing his white quaff to bounce against his forehead, "I want to make sure you get home safe." With a smile he heads for the stairs leaving me in the narrow hall dumbfounded.

Why does he care if I make it home safe? His fucking girlfriend is in there for god sakes. Trying not to think too much into it, I follow behind him into the staircase heading for the building exit

Sander and I walk side by side with a slow pace, I can't take how quiet things are, how much I want to look at him but I'm so afraid to, how much I want to know more about him but don't know how to ask. But if he's going to try harder then maybe I should too, turning to look at him I open my mouth about to speak when Sander asks, "you'll be there tomorrow night, right?"

"Um..." I look down at my shoes trying to keep calm and speak like a normal person, "why is it so important that I'm there?" That wasn't normal or nice to ask was it?

"Because I want you to be there Robbe, isn't that enough to come?" I look at him as that question registers in my brain, because he wants me there then I should be there. "If you asked me to go somewhere, I'd be there in a heartbeat"

Trying not to smile I shake my head, "no you wouldn't"

Sander stops walking and I notice and turn to him, with a couple of feet between us his green eyes pierce in mine then his lips move, "I would." I can tell by the way he's looking at me that he means it, "I'll prove it ask me to go anywhere"

"What? Right now?" I ask smiling

Sander nods, "yes right now come on," he turns walking the opposite direction of where we were heading.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one asking you to go somewhere for me?" I ask following behind him

"Yeah but you took too long to ask," he pulls keys out of his jacket pocket unlocking a car. Not just any car a fancy black sports car

"This is yours?" I look at it as Sander walks to the passenger door opening it

"God no," he chuckles. "It's nice to have rich friends though," Senne I think but don't say, "come Robbe" he holds the door open and I don't hesitate walking towards him and getting in. Waiting until I'm settled, Sander shuts the door walking around the car to the driver's side.

Once we're buckled he starts the car pulling away, waiting as the streets go bye in my window I ask "where are we going?"

"Do you trust me, Robbe?" Turning my head to look at him I can't tell if he's serious with that question, did he really want me to decide that right now? "Stupid question I know... you just met me so why would you—"

"I trust you" I decide. Yes I did just meet him but— and I don't know how I know this, he definitely feels familiar... like someone I've known worlds before. Looking at me Sander smiles then turns back to the road, not wanting to sit in the car quietly I reach for the radio button turning it on.

As soon as the song plays I turn it up a little and hear Sander chuckle, "too weird" I look to him as he shakes his head

"What is?"

"That's Bowie playing right now, Ziggy Stardust" he answers with a smile exposing such perfect teeth. I can tell he must really love David Bowie, his smile grows whenever he talks about him.

"Can you tell me more about him?" I ask leaning back in my seat but keeping my eyes on Sander

"Yeah I can..." Sander begins a long tangent on David Bowie as he drives us somewhere I still don't know about, but figure I'll let it be a surprise since that's what it feels like he kind of wants it to be.

After a 20-minute drive, Sander finally stops the car, looking around at the unfamiliar area as we exit the car I ask, "where are we?"

"The peer," he points and there it was, an open body of water with the sun setting behind it, the sky is a beautiful mix of orange and purple. “Can’t enjoy the view from here though, come."

Rushing across the street I follow behind him as Sander stops in front of a locked gate, "what are you doing?" I whisper worried as he plays with the lock "I don't think we're supposed to be here"

"Ssshh Robbe I have to concentrate," after a minute of picking at the lock it finally lets up. Sander turns to me with a smile opening the gate, "trust me, ok? I won't let anything happen to you" nodding I follow him inside the dark place, we walk until we see a latter against a building. "We're going up," Sander says already climbing. Sighing I look around unsure we should even be doing this, people passing by will definitely see us climbing a building. Especially one with a clear **no trespassing** sign. But I do it anyway, maybe he means it when he says he won't let anything happen to me. Maybe I should stop being paranoid and enjoy this impromptu alone time with Sander

When we reach the roof sander waits until I turn and see it, he was right this view is so much better. "Fuck," I whisper taken by the sight, sunsets can be so breathtaking. "You come here often?"

Nodding sander replies "I can only come at night but I enjoy the solitude sometimes, helps when I need to draw or paint"

"You do that in the dark?" I raise an eyebrow

He chuckles, "I bring a floodlight, Robbe."

Finding ourselves sitting at the edge of the building while our legs dangle off, I watch as Sander rolls a joint then brings it to his lips to light. After a few pulls he hands it to me and I happily take it, as we sit there silently smoking I ask, "why did you lie about your paper? You had to have known nothing was wrong with it"

"I had a theory,"

"A theory?" I ask and Sander nods, "what theory?"

"Every day I walk by the tutoring center and you're in there, I needed a reason to come in and meet you"

"What?" I scoff "why would you want to meet me?"

"I needed to know" he answers vaguely, turning to him I watch the smoke exit his lips then he looks at me and adds, "I needed to know if you looked as good up close as you do from far away behind a glass." Frozen I can't do or say anything after he's said that, he thinks I look good? Is the universe fucking with me? Or is this actually for real happening? A guy who looks like that thinks that I look good

Taking the joint from him I nonchalantly say, "your girlfriend probably wouldn't like hearing you say that"

"My what?" Sander turns to me with a confused look

"Britt— your girlfriend?"

Sander smiles shaking his head, "she is not my girlfriend... far from it actually"

"Oh... could've fooled me," not with the way she was all over him, maybe he doesn't think she's his girlfriend, but Britt definitely thinks he's her boyfriend.

"I swear she's not, we used to hook up but that was a while ago. She just..."

"Hasn't gotten the hint?"

"Not really," he shakes his head. We both turn to the water staring as the wind gently moves it. With nothing left to say I stay quiet but Sander asks, "what about you? Are you with anyone or..."

"No" I shake my head, "there was a guy but that didn't last"

"Your smile drove him crazy? I get that," Sander looks at me with a grin after saying that and I chuckle, he's so shameless with the joke flirts.

"Not really, he was just more into staying in the closet, than he was being with me. He would always freak out when we were in public together, wouldn't touch me or anything." I turn to see his reaction to the things I'm saying and he just listens, no expressions of any kind across his face. "It got tiring hiding myself for a guy who didn't even really like me, you know what I mean?"

Sander nods and with his eyes still looking at the water he says, "if you were my boyfriend I'd be honored to be seen with you, I would never try to hide you from anyone," I wish I could tell if he was joking when he was saying things like this, but he looks like he means them. Am I insane for maybe thinking he actually meant that? "I'd kiss you everywhere so everyone knew you were mine." Our eyes finally meet and I can feel my heart pounding out of my chest, we're outside with a nice breeze and it feels like my entire body is about to catch fire. I really can't handle another guy messing with my emotions

"Sander—" as I'm about to say something my phone rings cutting me off. Quickly reaching for it in my pocket I see Milan's name. "Yes Milan?" I answer

"Robbe I just spoke to Noor and she said you were on your way home?"

"I am I just had to make a stop first"

"Ok well I'm looking at your keys here..."

Groaning I cover my face, "shit I forgot them, Noor locked up when we were leaving that's why."

"She said she won't be home for a while, so do you want me to stay up and let you in?"

"Yeah wait for me I'll be there soon,"

"Okay."

We hang up and I turn to Sander, "I need to go home"

"Sure," he nods, putting out the clip in his hand Sander stands, reaching out a hand he waits for me to take it then he pulls me up.

Making our way back home Sander pulls over in front of my apartment building, "I'll see you tomorrow then?" I ask looking at him

"Wait you're coming?" He asks surprised and I nod, I smile because of the grin that appears on his face we stare at each other, "I can't wait"

Shaking my head with the same smile "good night Sander," I say as I get out of the car

"Good night, Robin," confused I look at him and he just winks with a smile. Sander drives away and I enter my building

As I stand waiting for the elevator a smile grows on my face at the thought of him calling me Robin. Not sure where that came from but I like it.

—

"Nervous?" Noor asks as she fixes the mask on my face

"No," I quickly deny. "Why do I seem nervous?"

"Kinda" she smiles grabbing my arm, "now let's go" we walk towards the warehouse.

I stand next to Noor as she knocks on the door and someone rolls it up. I wasn't sure what to expect, when you hear dark warehouse full of garbage trucks and artsy kids, you wouldn't expect what I'm seeing. There are people scattered all around, some are spray painting, some are just talking to each other and drinking, there's music, and smoke that smells of weed and fruity hookahs.

Noor starts greeting her friends and I'm left in the open just watching everything happen around me, until I see a flash behind me. Turning to the person with their hood on behind a black mask, I see them take another picture of me. Moving the camera I'm met with a pair of green eyes that seem to sparkle even brighter at night.

Smiling as Sander approaches me I say, "you're supposed to be taking pictures of the art,"

"Oh I thought I was," he shrugs with a smile and I try my hardest not to blush.

"How'd you know it was me?" I ask as we pull off our masks

"It's weird really, every time you're near my heart starts to palpitate," he answers making me chuckle. "Get you a drink?" I nod, "don't move" he walks away. Coming back a couple of minutes later he hands me a can, "rum cola ok?"

"I'm more of a whiskey man but this'll do,"

"Geez I deserve zero stars on booking for not knowing that," after laughing at his joke we cheers and take a sip.

"Did you paint anything yet?"

Sander nods, "you want to see it?"

"I do," I follow him past a couple of trucks until the very last one, walking around it I stop in my tracks when I see it. Shutting my eyes I open them again to make sure I wasn't seeing things, it's a multicolor painting of my face on the side of the truck. Stunned I turn to Sander who's staring at me with a grin "what do you think?"

"I— it's..." I look at it again, "it's me"

"It is" I hear his chuckle, "it's ok if you hate it"

"No it's not that I just wasn't expecting it, but it's amazing you're really talented"

"Thank you," taking out my phone I shamelessly take a picture of the art.

"Um I have to go find Noor, I'll be right back ok?" He nods and I rush away

Scanning around until I spot a short bob with bangs I go up to her pulling her away, "what's going on?" Noor asks

"Sander drew my face on a truck!" I hand her my phone showing her the picture

Seeing it she gasps then laughs, "holy fucking shit"

"I know," I sigh "what is he doing?"

She looks at me as if that question should be obvious, "seriously Robbe you need me to spell it out for you?"

"Yes! Please"

"He likes you dude! Like a lot"

Shaking my head in denial I say, "that doesn't make any sense, he doesn't even know me!”

"Look I can't really say much without exposing Sander, but he told me that he needed a reason to talk to you... and I kind of gave him the idea to ask for help with his assignment. Sander is smart I know he didn't really need the help, so I didn't think he'd actually go through with it."

"You guys planned that?" She nods "and the whole cute weirdo thing and pretending to not know he was talking about me, that was all part of it?"

She nods again with a grin, "sneaky aren't we?"

"No, you're not!"

"You still fell for it," Noor laughs at me

Riddled with confusion I ask, "what am I supposed to do, Noor?"

"Ask yourself how you feel about him, it's easy to say you're not interested if you're not, but it'd be crazy to say that since you're clearly interested"

"Shut up you don't know me"

"Yeah ok," she rolls her eyes. "But seriously Sander is a great guy, he at least deserves a chance." That boy deserves all the chances in the world, I just don't understand why he'd want them from me

"You think he actually likes me?" Sue me for being skeptical

"Trust me Robbe, Sander Driesen is head over heels for you."

"Did I scare you off?" I hear behind me and turn to Sander walking to us, "honestly tell me it was too much and I'll go cover it up"

"Don't you dare!" Noor barks

"Well Robbe obviously hates it, I don't want him to be uncomfortable"

"He's not uncomfortable, are you Robbe?" They both look at me and I'm not sure what to say, I'm far from uncomfortable but I also can't read his mind and don't want to say the wrong thing.

But I should say something, "I love it I promise, it just caught me off guard"

"Okay" Sander smiles, "do you want to try?" He hands me a paint can and as I'm about to grab it we hear a siren and see flashing lights coming from the high windows. "Shit!"

"COPS!" Someone screams and everyone starts to panic

"What's happening?" I ask confused as people run around grabbing their things to leave

"We have to go!" Sander grabs my hand about to pull me away but I don't budge

"I think I should go with Noor," I turn to her

"No it's fine go go, I'll be ok"

"You sure?"

"Yes Robbe! Get out of here!"

Sander and I rush away escaping through a back exit with everyone else. People are scattered all over the place as he and I run on a sidewalk until we're far enough from the warehouse.

"Why are we running from the cops?" I ask trying to catch my breath

"Maybe it wasn't 100 percent legal what we were doing," Sander flashes a nervous smile, "does that make you mad?"

"Does it make me mad that I was invited to something illegal and had to run from the cops?" I ask and he nods, shaking my head "no it doesn't," I answer with a smile.

Sander and I start to walk side by side, with his hands in his leather jacket pockets and his large green bag on his shoulder, I try my best to not stare at the air blowing through his hair, but I know I'm failing miserably. Turning Sander catches me and we smile as I quickly look forward.

Ugh we're not too far from my house, I have to say something right? I'd be crazy not to. "Tell me something"

"Anything"

We look at each other still slowly striding on a dark street lightly dimmed by street lamps. "Did you really know me before coming into the tutoring center the other day?"

Sander nods not taking a moment to think about my question, "yes"

"And you and Noor really hatched up some plan so you could talk to me?" He nods and I chuckle finding that ridiculous, why would he ever need something like that to talk to anyone, doesn't Sander know where ever he is all attention is on him? "You didn't need to do that you know, you're Noor's friend I would've talked to you without the crazy plan"

"I didn't want to meet you as Noor's friend, I wanted to get close to you on my own"

Scoffing I stop walking and ask, "but why?" I just don't get why it was so important for him to meet me

Sander also stops and turns his body to face me, "simple answer I was walking by the window and you caught my attention, but honestly, I was drawn to you... as if I had already known you worlds before"

Nodding I finally understand, "like the multiverse theory..."

"Multiverse theory?" He questions

We start walking again and I begin explaining, "yeah you know how every decision we make, there's a world out there where a version of us is living out the decisions we didn't make. There are so many universes where you and I are walking down the street at night together right now, but some things are slightly different.”

"Some things like what?"

"I don't know," I shrug, "there could be a universe out there where you're a girl with purple hair," sander laughs at the idea, "and there could be a universe that has a Robbe that speaks French."

"That would be awesome"

"What speaking French?"

"No, a version of me meeting you in every universe." Oh gosh he can't just say stuff like that, Every time he says something like this or even looks at me I'm weakened in the knees. I'm so worried I'm not going to make it

"Do you think those Sanders had to devise some plan to meet me too?" I ask as a joke

And Sander turns to me eyes gazing deep in mine he answers, "I know without a doubt they did." Getting lost as we stare at each other I don't notice when either of us stops walking again, a smile grows on my face noticing Sander unable to keep his eyes in mine. "Jesus Robbe you can't look at me like that, okay?" Sander shakes his head walking ahead

"Like what? I'm not doing anything" I'm really not, or at least I'm not trying to.

"Yeah you are" he turns saying with some distance between us, "with those fucking eyes I can't take it"

"Well what do you want me to do, Sander? Not look at you?"

Taking a defeated breath Sander shakes his head, "I don't want you to do anything." Turning again before he starts walking he says, "come on I'll take you home"

Keeping his hands in his pockets and his eyes forward Sander doesn't say a word the rest of the walk, but it's like I can hear the gears in his head turning. I wish he'd say anything the silence is agonizing, maybe I should say something... no I always seem to fuck up without even trying. He knows all the right things to say, if I'm looking at him anyway it's his fault. Everything he says makes me fall deeper for him but it feels like that's not what he wants.

We cross the street finally at my apartment building, as we slow down sander and I turn to each other when we get to my door. His eyes still won't meet mine, "I'm sorry if my awkward staring made you upset."

"I'm sorry you think that's the problem with the way you look at me"

Giving up I throw my hands up defeated, "what's the problem then, Sander?"

Sighing the boy runs his fingers through his blond hair, "I wish I knew what you were thinking, ok?" Not giving me a chance to say anything Sander adds, "it'd make things a lot easier"

"What things?" I ask smiling trying not to seem too confused

"It doesn't matter," he lets out a sad breath dropping his head. "You should go inside I'll see you at school"

Rushing after him as he walks away I raise my voice and say, "if you want to know what I'm thinking, all you have to do is ask!"

"It's that easy?" He turns back asking and I nod, taking slow steps back to me, once he's close enough Sander asks, "did any of it work?" He sees me processing the question not quite sure what he means and he adds, "my miserable attempts at showing you how I feel? Did they work?"

Smiling I answer honestly, " they worked a little too well, but you didn't need them. You've had my attention since the moment you walked into the center"

I watch a smile grow on his face after I say that, he even laughs a little then asks "really?" To which I nod with full honesty, "then why did you act like you hated me the first time we met?"

"Simple answer" I start, "I was trying to act natural and it just wasn't working, but truthfully I didn't want to fall for you and be just another person with feelings for you that you'd never notice... after getting help with your paper of course."

"Fuck Robbe you're so wrong,"

"I know" I agree shaking my head at myself, "I'm not usually good with this kind of stuff."

"I'm not bad at it, can I try?" I nod and Sander goes on, "how about a date? A real one, with me, tomorrow"

"Yes I'd really like that," I answer eagerly

Sander smiles, "great um I'll call you then?"

"Sure, anytime"

"Okay," he seems excited, "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nod, "cant wait. Good night Robbe ."

He turns to walk away again and I find the voice in my head screaming at me to stop him, this can't be it I don't want it to be. "Wait!" I yell and he instantly stops, turning on his heels Sander sees me approaching him and I don't stop until there's no space left between us.

Reaching a hand to his shoulder I slowly move my fingers until they're touching his neck, soft porcelain skin I've fantasized about digging my nails into. Sander doesn't say anything his gaze just doing rounds between my eyes and lips, "I can't wait until tomorrow to do this part," I whisper as I start to lean in towards his lips.

Sander's lips part slightly and I hear a quiet breath exit. The moment his lips touches mine I feel an electricity shoot through my entire body. This— this is what I mean when I said this boy would wake something up in me. Sander's lips wrapping around mine felt like such a release of relief.

We kiss our way into my building and sander backs me against one of the lobby walls, gently placing a hand behind my head as it hits the wall.

Did air even matter at this point? Who needed air when Sander Driesen had his arm around my waist pinning me against his front. My thirst and hunger for Sander aren't subsiding, gripping tightly at his clothes as our tongue explore every corner of each other's mouths, I can feel myself wanting to beg for more.

Sander slowly breaks the kiss leaving his lips lingering near mine, "do you want to come upstairs?" I whisper wrapping my arms around his neck

"Yes I want to badly," Sander plants his lips in mine pulling for a quick kiss, resting his forehead on my shoulder he groans, "but I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm trying to be a gentleman," he lifts his head to look at me, "and fuck you don't make that easy." Sander meets my lips, taking my bottom lip between his he gently pulls causing me to moan.

"I promise it's ok," I say between kisses, planting soft ones his cheek trailing to his ear I whisper, "that's why you really did all of this right?" I ask sinking my teeth into his neck

Sander's hands fall from my waist and he steps out of my embrace, "you think I did all of this for sex?"

"Isn't that what you want? It’s what all guys want"

"No Robbe this isn't about just sex for me, not when it comes to you," I watch him frown as he continues to back away from me. "How can you think that after everything?"

"I don't know," I frown dropping my gaze to the floor embarrassed, "I didn't—"

"I have to go," Sander decides and before I can say anything he's already out the door, leaving me in the lobby.


End file.
